Confessions to Make
by Celestide xD
Summary: Frank invites Nancy to LA for vacation , but it turns out be a Mystery.  and romance sparks between Frank and Nancy   In this story Nancy never  met Ned and Frank never met Callie . A ND/FH Story .
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE****: ****I do not own Nancy drew or the Hardy Boys.**

**In the stories I write Nancy never met Ned and Frank**

**Never met Callie . Thank you for reading my story.**

**In this story Nancy and Frank are eighteen .**

*** Confessions to make ***

**Chapter one**

"hey!" said Nancy . " I'm reading that letter first." Said Bess.

Frank Hardy had sent Nancy a letter and Nancy wanted to know what was written. " give it to me!" said George.

Bess threw the letter to George and George tore open the envelope and opened the piece and read out loud .

_Dear Nance,_

_I haven't heard from you for ages . would you like to spend some time with me and Joe in the five star hotel in Los Angles? The address is given below and bring Bess and George with you if you wish . I will be waiting for you . I will send the flight tickets once you give me a call._

_Love_

_~Frank_

After reading this letter George and Bess stared at Nancy

" are you going?" asked George handing the letter to Nancy.

" I don't know" replied Nancy . " you should go , because it's Los Angles!" shrieked Bess . " give me some time"

Said Nancy . ' should I go? Or not? . I know that Frank really

Missed me but , I know that we are just best friends not more than that.' Thought Nancy . " I'm going!" she said . " oh yeah!" said George and Bess started dancing . " _I'm going to Hollywood , Oh yeah , Hollywood_" sang Bess .

Nancy picked up her phone and dialled Frank's Number.

Frank and Joe hardy sat in the living room watching a movie .

Laura and Fenton Hardy had gone to Australia for work . Aunt Gertrude was babysitting them both . Suddenly Frank's phone

rang . " I'll pick it up" said Frank getting up . He took the phone

and looked at it . " It's Nancy!"exclaimed Frank. He clicked a

green button and answered . " hey! Nance , so are you coming?"

asked Frank . " yes , me , Bess and George are in!" replied Nancy.

" cool" said Frank. " I'll send you the tickets right now!" he said.

Nancy could feel that Frank was very Excited . " Don't hurry , Hardy"

Teased Nancy . " well , I'm sending you the tickets right now!" said Frank . " okay" said Nancy . " Will you take us to HOLLYWOOD?"

Yelled Bess . " sure!" said Frank and chuckled . " I guess I should pack right now." Said Nancy . " yeah , We're boarding the flight the next week" said Frank . " only two more days!" replied Nancy .

" I can't wait to see you" said Frank , " and me too!" Nancy heard Joe yell behind Frank . Nancy chuckled and Frank laughed . " so.. , bye!"said Nancy . " better get packing" said Nancy . " Yeah" replied Frank . " bye!" said Nancy . " goodbye! And take care" said Frank and waited for Nancy to keep the phone.

" we better get packing now!" said Nancy . " I can't wait to see

HOLLYWOOD" said Bess . " come on , we will go and pack" said George . George and Bess said goodbye and left the Drew's house.

AN HOUR LATER...

" hi dad!" said Nancy and kissed his cheek . " Hi dear!" he replied.

Nancy waited for him to keep his bag , change his clothes .

Hannah , Carson and Nancy sat at the dinner table . Nancy wanted to tell Carson that Frank had invited her and he was going .

" Dad . she started " yes dear?" replied Carson . " Frank Hardy invited me to LA and I accepted ." she said and blushed .

" It's fine with me If you're going with Frank and Joe for vacation.

I know Frank will take good care of you." Replied Carson grinning.

Nancy blushed even more.

After dinner . Nancy headed for her room and started packing her bag. She picked up her blue top which reached till her knee.

' this is Frank's favourite dress and it matches my eyes' thought Nancy. After packing her bag she lay on her bed and drifted away to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE : I do not own the NDHB . **

*** CONFESSIONS TO MAKE ***

**Chapter two**

A WEEK PASSED...

Nancy , Bess and George were waiting in the Airport for their flight . Nancy was so excited to meet the brothers especially Frank . They both were best friends nothing more than that , Still there was attraction between Nancy and Frank.

After a few minutes the flight attendant had allowed every passenger to enter the flight . Nancy , Bess and George were waiting in the Queue for their turn . After a few minutes Nancy's turn came . " Thank you for choosing us , Enjoy you're visit" said the flight attendant . Nancy and her friends headed towards the flight . It was very big and looked luxurious . They all entered the plane and saw spacious seats . Nancy searched for her seat and comfortably sat down in hers . She was in between Bess and George . Nancy took a magazine and flipped through it . She saw a handsome guy with brown hair and eyes which reminded her of Frank . She put the book down and looked at the sudden approach of many passengers . After 20 more minutes the passengers were to put their seat belt and the plane was going to take off . The plane took off smoothly and Nancy started staring at the clouds.

She drifted off to sleep as she was too tired. She woke up after an hour when the flight was going to land . she sat straight and waited for the flight to land . ' why were Bess and George soo quiet'

Thought Nancy . She saw that both were asleep .

" Bess , George wake up , We're in LA." Said Nancy . Bess and George both sat up with a jerk .

" is the flight going to land?" asked Bess . " yup" replied George . " I'll call Frank once we land" said Nancy . The flight landed slowly and the passengers were allowed to take their bags . Nancy took her Hand bag and stood in the queue to exit the flight . Bess and George were right behind her . They all entered the LA airport and waited for their luggage . After all the three girls had got their luggage they headed outside . Once the girls were outside they spotted Frank and Joe standing right across the road . Frank waved as he saw Nancy and Nancy smiled and waved back.

Frank and Joe crossed the road and came towards them . " hey , how are you girls doing" asked Joe taking one of their suitcases . " we're fine" replied Bess . " hi Nance , long time no see" said Frank smiling at her and taking her suitcase . Joe put down the suitcase and hugged the three girls .

Frank did the same but he kissed Nancy on the cheeks . Nancy blushed . Frank stood staring at her . The brothers took the girls' luggage and headed towards their car . Frank loaded the luggage and sat in the driver's seat . Nancy thought that it looked like Frank and Joe's convertible , She looked at the number plate and found that it was theirs . Nancy , Bess and George sat in the rear and Frank and Joe in the front . " so , you guys bought your convertible here right?" asked Nancy . " yeah , I thought we would bring our old friend so that he could also enjoy" replied Frank and winked at her which Nancy could see through their rear view mirror . She blushed again. ' what is happening to me! , Why am I blushing for everything Frank is telling?" thought Nancy . They all were quiet , Frank was the first one to break the silence . " so , how's your dad , Nance?" asked Frank . " um.. He's fine" replied Nancy . " how are your parents?" asked Nancy.

" they're fine!" replied Joe turning back and grinning at her . After an hour they reached the hotel they were 'gonna stay in . It was big and luxurious . " This is where we're gonna stay" said Frank parking the car and got out and opened the door for Nancy to step out . " uh.. Thanks!" said Nancy . " Anytime" said Frank winking at her .

He and Joe took the girls' luggage and headed in to check in . The hotel was super luxurious .

Nancy's mouth dropped open when she entered the restaurant . " Frank Hardy" said Frank at the receptionist and she gave him the keys and they stepped into the elevator .

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
